Vehicles can be used for different purposes, e.g., transporting passengers, transporting cargo, transporting a combination of cargo and passengers, etc. A same part of a vehicle cabin may be used for such different purposes, e.g., transporting passengers only on one trip, passengers and cargo (e.g., luggage) on another trip, and transporting cargo only on yet another trip.